


i’m here for tonight

by impossible_year



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Getting Together, High School AU, Human AU, Logan is moving away, Love Confessions, M/M, perfect time for Virgil to confess his feelings for Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible_year/pseuds/impossible_year
Summary: Some conversations are hard, but they need to be had. Logan and Virgil both have things that need to be said before it’s too late.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	i’m here for tonight

It was colder on the roof than it was on the ground, which was to be expected. Virgil’s denim jacket wasn’t the best protection against the cool breeze, but it was better than nothing. He sat down, his knees were drawn up to his chest and he stared up at the stars. So many changes were happening in his life at a rapid pace, he needed time to be by himself and to process everything. In an attempt to calm his racing mind, Virgil focused on a section of stars, looking for any constellations that Logan had taught him.

“Virgil? Are you up there?” Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Logan was standing below Virgil, looking up for him.

“Yeah, I’m up here!” Virgil stopped for a minute before he spoke again. “Uh... do you wanna come up?” He never brought anyone up here, this was a safe place for him when he needed the peace and quiet. For Logan though, he could make an exception. 

“Is there a ladder around here?”

“Yeah just around the other side of the house.” Virgil watched as Logan grabbed the ladder, then moved to hold it in place as Logan climbed up. “Want me to pull you up?” Logan hummed, a small smile on his face. 

“That would be more than helpful. If you’d be so kind as to help me up, I’d appreciate it.” Virgil just chuckled and grabbed Logan’s hand to help pull him onto the roof. He attempted to put all his focus onto helping Logan up onto the roof so that he wouldn’t focus on how well their hands fit together. His attempt was futile. 

“So...” Virgil began nervously. “This... is my roof.” He gestured around them in an awkward fashion. Logan nodded but seemed more focused on the stars above them. “How did you know I was up here?” Logan’s focus switched from the stars to his friend as soon as he heard the question. 

“I’m sorry? Oh, well, I attempted to call you but you weren’t answering, and I figured you were most likely to be up here. It is peaceful, albeit quite cold, up here.” Virgil nodded, almost impressed with Logan’s reasoning. Most people wouldn’t think to look for him on the roof of his house. “Oh and also Roman suggested looking for you here.” This made him roll his eyes. 

“Of course Princey couldn’t keep quiet about this place,” Virgil remarked, attempting to sound sarcastic but his tone was more fond than snarky when he thought about his friend. He had brought Roman here once, but neither of them talked about it anymore. 

“Yes well if it weren’t for him, it might’ve taken me a while longer to find you here.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Logan shrugged, but couldn’t stop a smile from appearing on his face. Whenever Virgil said he was right about something, he felt like his heart would burst. Figuratively, of course. “Hey you mentioned that you find it kinda cold up here, do you wanna wear my jacket? It’s not much but it’ll be warmer than just your shirt.” Logan tilted his head, thinking about what Virgil had just offered. 

“Are you sure about that? I don’t want you to get sick from the cold if I take your jacket.” Virgil smiled fondly, already shrugging off his jacket to hand over to Logan. 

“I’m up here often enough that I don’t really feel the cold anymore,” he explained, half-jokingly, while watching Logan put on the denim jacket. Though he wouldn’t admit it aloud, Virgil thought that Logan looked a lot better in the jacket than he did. 

The two boys sat down next to each other on the roof, shoulders pressing together and eyes looking up at the stars. Logan wrapped Virgil’s jacket tighter around himself, not because he was cold, well perhaps he was a bit cold, but because to him, it felt like a hug from Virgil. 

Virgil toyed with the hem of his shirt before speaking up again. “Hey Lo?”

“Yes, Virgil?” Logan’s eyes remained focused on the sky, but he was still listening to the boy sitting beside him. 

“Can you talk about the stars, please?” 

Logan laid down on his back and waited for Virgil to do the same. Once they were both lying down, Logan began pointing out constellations. He would explain the story behind the constellations, and then would talk about specific stars. Which stars were brightest, which stars were oldest, anything else about stars that came to mind he would talk about. Virgil found it fascinating whenever Logan talked about the stars, even if he had heard it all before. His face lit up in a way that he rarely saw when they were at school or with the rest of their friends. Seeing Logan talk about the things he was passionate about was like watching a whole different person. 

“Virgil?” Virgil hummed in response, not wanting to ruin the moment. “Virgil we need to talk.” This brought Virgil back to reality quicker than anything else. He sat up straight, knees one again brought to his chest. 

“Is everything okay, Lo?” He didn’t like hearing ‘we need to talk’, his mind always went straight to worst-case scenarios. 

“It’s nothing bad if that’ll put your mind at ease,” Logan explained, also sitting up. “But you are aware that I’m moving tomorrow, right?” He watched Virgil shift uncomfortably while staring blankly at his shoes. This wasn’t a topic that either of them necessarily wanted to talk about, but it was an important conversation nonetheless. 

“Yeah. I’m fully aware that I’m losing my best friend tomorrow. Thanks for the reminder.” Logan frowned. He and Virgil had been friends for years, but he had never gotten used to how quickly Virgil would shut down and become defensive or angry. “I came up here so I wouldn’t have to think about it. Look, I’m proud of you. So, so proud of you. This is a huge deal for you, I mean you worked yourself half to death so many times these last few years. You deserve this. It’s just that all of this talk about university and graduating has me thinking, things are changing. You’re moving across the country, Roman and Patton are spreading out across the state, even Janus and Remus have somewhere to be that isn’t here. I feel stuck here. No colleges or universities want me, I’m gonna be stuck working some lame ass job in this lame ass town. This isn’t your fault or anything so I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this, it’s just that I came up here so that I wouldn’t have to think about it so now that we’re talking about it it’s all just... spilling out. Long story short, Lo, everyone is moving on and moving forwards and I’m not ready for that change yet. Change is terrifying, and... I’m not ready to lose you yet.” 

Logan sat silently, mouth ajar and eyes wide. This was not something that normally happened with Logan. He always had a quick response to whatever an issue was. This time he was stunned into silence. Virgil didn’t look at Logan, he didn’t look anywhere except for down at his shoes. 

“Virgil,” said Logan calmly. Virgil’s head snapped up to look at Logan, he looked like he was about to cry. “Can you follow along with my breathing?” Logan could recognize the signs that Virgil was spiralling from a mile away, and he knew how to stop him from spiralling. 

The boy across from Logan nodded slowly, watching the rise and fall of his chest. He copied his breathing pattern, focusing entirely on his breathing. Once his breathing seemed to be more stable, Logan gave Virgil more instructions. 

“Alright, I need you to do a few more things for me.” Logan paused to make sure Virgil was following. When he was certain that he had Virgil’s attention, Logan continued on. “I need you to name five things you can see right now.” 

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows and looked around. 

“Uh okay I see you, your phone, my jacket, my, uh, my shoes, and,” he stopped to look around, “I see the stars.” 

Logan nodded. “Good, now what’re four things you can touch?” 

“My pants, my shirt, the roof, my shoes.” Virgil patted each thing carefully as he listed them. 

“And three things you can hear?” 

Virgil seemed to be more steady now, his focus entirely on what Logan was saying and how he would answer the questions. 

“I can hear the wind, the crickets, and you.” 

“Great, two things you can smell?” 

“My cologne from earlier today and... I think that might be your cologne from earlier? Maybe?” 

“One last thing that you can taste.”

“My mint gum.” 

Logan gave Virgil a smile, a comforting but nervous smile. Virgil attempted to return the same smile, but he was exhausted from what had just happened. Instead, he kept his head down and looked at his shoes. Logan wanted to reach over to him and comfort him, but he knew that it wasn’t the best thing to do just yet. He wanted to know how Virgil was feeling before he did anything. 

“Virgil-“

“Don’t. Whatever you’re gonna say, don’t. I didn’t mean to say all of that,” Virgil said, almost snapping at him but not quite. 

“I see. Would it be alright if I gave you a hug?” Logan asked, more nervous than what seemed to be in character for him. Virgil sighed but nodded; he seemed almost embarrassed to admit he wanted a hug. 

“A hug would actually be great right now.” 

Logan moved closer to Virgil and wrapped his arms around him awkwardly. Virgil leaned into Logan, hiding his face in his shoulder so that Logan wouldn’t see him begin to tear up. They stayed like that for what felt like both hours and mere seconds. Crickets chirped from the field below them and the wind steadily grew colder, but neither of them paid any mind. 

“I will miss you, Virgil, but this isn’t the end of our friendship. I’ll still try to text you every day, and we can call on weekends. I’m here for tonight, so let’s not focus on what will happen tomorrow.” 

“Friendship,” Virgil repeated, in a way that was softer than how Logan had said it. He was glad that he and Logan would still be friends even after Logan moved away, but part of him felt as though that was still not enough. 

“Is something wrong?” Logan’s voice was filled with genuine concern, something that wasn’t frequently heard. Silently, Virgil cursed himself. He knew that by saying that, it would lead to a conversation that he didn’t yet want to have but knew it would have to happen before Logan moved. 

Virgil removed himself from their embrace and sat across from Logan. His stomach felt like a toy boat stuck in the middle of the ocean during a storm. That is to say, he was not exactly feeling great. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t say something is wrong.” When Logan didn’t say anything, Virgil continued. “It’s just that I am glad we’ll still be friends when you move away, but that’s not exactly how I want things to be.” 

“I’m not quite sure I’m following,” Logan explained. Virgil groaned in frustration, throwing his head back to look up at the sky. 

“I was trying to avoid saying it directly but I guess that’s the only way I can get the message across,” he mumbled. “Logan. I really, really like you. A lot. Not just in a best friend way though, I like you a lot in a romantic way. I have for years now. The only reason I haven’t told you is that I know you’re extremely focused on school and everything and wouldn’t want a relationship, even if you had time for one. I just didn’t want you to move away tomorrow without me telling you this.” 

Logan removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, a nervous fidget he had. His face seemed to be growing ever redder as he tried to think of the right thing to say. 

“Who exactly told you that I wasn’t interested, or wouldn’t have time for a relationship? Was this something you came up with yourself?” 

Now feeling rather embarrassed to admit it, Virgil nodded. He didn’t actually talk to any of their other friends about his feelings for Logan, he was scared that his secret might get out before he was ready. He was also terrified of even the prospect of rejection, so he came up with reasons for why Logan wouldn’t be interested before Logan himself could turn him down. 

“Virge?” Virgil’s heart stopped when he heard the nickname that Logan rarely used. “Can you look up, please?” He looked up to see Logan, a gentle smile and a lack of glasses on his face. 

“Logan, I’m sorry.” Logan closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry that you thought I wouldn’t be interested in you, or wouldn’t have time for a relationship, or anything of the sorts. Contrary to what you may have thought, I actually do feel the same about you and have for a while. Unfortunately, I am leaving tomorrow, which makes the relationship more... complicated, to say the least. Unless,” Logan trailed off. 

“Unless...?” The boy across from Logan prompted him to continue. 

“Unless I suppose you’re willing to try a long distance relationship? That is if you’re willing to have a relationship at all. I understand if you don’t want to, given circumstances and whatnot.” 

Virgil started to laugh, tears forming in his eyes. Concern immediately flooded over Logan; he was afraid he had said something to make the situation worse. 

“Logan, I- God, you’re something else. This is just like every cliche teen movie, isn’t it?” Virgil fell back and stared up at the sky once again. Logan slowly copied his movements, unsure of what was happening. 

There they laid, watching the stars above them in silence. To anyone who could have seen them, it would’ve looked like a scene from a modern teen romantic comedy film, and that’s exactly what it felt like. When Virgil stretched out his hand and Logan grabbed it, they both knew that everything would work out. They would make it all work out. 

“So, you said something about a long distance relationship?” Both boys rolled onto their sides to face each other. 

“I did indeed. What do you think? Should we give it a try?” Even in the dark, Logan could see that Virgil’s eyes were sparkling with pure happiness. 

“I’d love to try it.” Virgil stretched out one of his hands, and Logan grasped onto it. This time, Virgil didn’t have to worry about thinking about how well their hands fit together, he was free to think about that as much as he liked. 

“I really do wish that we had this conversation before the night before I’m due to move across the country,” Logan said unprompted. Virgil rolled his eyes at this.

“You and me both, Lo. Hey, what time are you leaving tomorrow?” Logan hummed at this question. 

“I’m not actually sure, I believe it’s early afternoon but I’ll have to be awake early to help move things around.” Virgil didn’t respond immediately, he just closed his eyes and thought for a second. “Why are you asking?” 

“Well, I was thinking we could grab coffee tomorrow morning maybe? Me, you, Roman, and Patton?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Virge. Our normal place?”

“You know it.” Both boys stood up, undeniably happy with the outcome of this evening. 

“Ah, I suppose I should give you your jacket back?” Virgil pushed the jacket back towards Logan. 

“Nah, you should keep this. You look better in it anyway.” It was nearly impossible to get Logan to blush, that is if you were anyone but Virgil. For Virgil, it was a surprisingly easy thing to do. “Anyways, I guess this is goodbye until tomorrow.” 

“Not a goodbye, Virgil, simply a... see you later.” 

“Alright, see you later it is.” Virgil stood on his toes and, without a second thought, placed a kiss on Logan’s cheek. 

As Virgil watched Logan move down the ladder, he thought over everything that had happened this evening. It was a roller coaster of emotions, to say the least. Though, if he could’ve changed any aspect of tonight, he wouldn’t change a single damn thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Title - A lyric from Dear Happy by dodie   
> 1\. Apparently high school au fics are all I know how to write (this is in fact untrue, I promise my next fic won’t be a high school at lmao)   
> 2\. I’ve actually never written anything for Logan before, he’s a character I’ve always struggled with so hopefully I did him justice here!


End file.
